The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heuchera plant, botanically known as Heuchera hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IFHEORR’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Heuchera plants with attractive leaf coloration and good garden performance.
The new Heuchera plant originated from a cross-pollination in May, 2011 in Andijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Heuchera hybrid identified as code number 083-11-K023-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Heuchera hybrid identified as code number 083-10-C023-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in June, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since May, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.